World of Stone
by CrownedPrince Arthur Pendragon
Summary: When the knights and Merlin fought in The Sword in the Stone Part II, they each had their own thoughts running through their heads. This fic goes through all of the knight's and Merlin's thoughts during that episode. A song fic based off of the Blackmore's Night song of the same name as the tittle.


_This takes place during The Sword in the Stone Part 2. It's kind of like what might have been going through each knight's mind while saving Camelot. It's technically a song fic based on **World of Stone by Blackmore's Night**. I recommend you listen to the song, but it isn't totally necessary._

 _Each separation (_ M _) is a different character, and each character represents a different stanza. Enjoy!_

* * *

MMM

The fight was upon them. Many times Arthur's former sister of sorts had tried to take Camelot, but this time she had succeeded. Percival remembered that it was a similar circumstance when he had first met the future king. His friend Lancelot had asked him to accompany the fighter to help the blonde prince, and Percival had be willing. After all, the gentle giant believed in peace and it seemed to him that Prince Arthur would try to bring that to the land, unlike the people who had attacked Camelot.

Together, Lancelot and Percival had prepared for battle, and now once again Percival was ready for fight for his king. That night many years ago, Percival had been granted a knighthood, and now it was time to put his subsequent training into use. He was not a man for violence, but for freedom and for his king, he would fight. He no longer had Lancelot to stand by his side, but he did have the several new friends who he had made in Camelot, and he knew he could not abandon them. One such friend, a noble knight, stood by his side, and they shared a look that showed they were both ready to fight for their common goal.

M

Leon nodded to his fellow knight before marching after his king. He had always loyally followed Arthur, believing that it was his duty to protect his king, and this time was no different. Leon believed firmly in the kingdom that King Arthur would build. The kingdom had been flourishing, in fact, however a single betrayal had destroyed everything and almost broken the steady spirit of the king. This new world that the once Lady Morgana was creating was nothing like Leon had envisioned Camelot being, and he was determined to change this chain of events.

Leon knew that things looked bleak, but he had practiced fighting beside his king since they were both but children. Now they would fight together once more and return the light to the kingdom. Leon knew that they made a good team, he and his king, and so once more Leon readied his sword. The fight might be brutal, but he knew that if they stood together, they had a fighting chance.

M

As they snuck into Camelot, Merlin was suddenly hit with a reminder of the first time he entered the gates of this amazing city. He had been so young, so naive back then. His view of the world had been so kind, innocent even. He had believed in a good part of everyone, a sort of moral compass that he'd been sure guided all creatures. He had followed that path as well, unhappy when he so much as harmed a fly. He had wanted to help each and every creature, evil or no. He had been sure that the evil were simply confused, and very soon, if he simply spoke with them, he would turn them right. He had been so sure that all evil creatures simply took a bit of persuasion, and then they would follow the kind path, just as he did. He had been following a gentle path, trying to add so much goodness to the world.

Now he wore jaded spectacles. He had a greater understanding, and he was prepared to use his magic to fight violently for his king. He still believed in goodness and kindness, but he realized that goodness needed protecting, and he was prepared to use any amount of violence to protect it. He would help Arthur bring back Camelot, it was his destiny.

M

They were within the walls of Camelot, and Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine. He had grown up within these walls, happy with the fact he'd eventually inherit a great kingdom and he would rule among friends, such as his sister Morgana and his kind Uncle Agravaine. Now such a dream had been shattered. Too many times people had betrayed him. Too many times he had placed his trust in someone kind and caring, only to have that person turn around and stab him in the back. The goodness in those people had fallen, and his trust had fallen along with them.

No, now he had a far greater purpose than simply inheriting the kingdom. Now he had a purpose to fight for any trust anyone else had. People had trusted him as their king, and he would not forsake his people. Instead he would fight for those who had already fallen, he would avenge them all.

M

Gwaine was languishing in the dungeon, at least that's the creative word he thought fit the situation. Languishing was so much better a word than suffering. He much prefered it, so they were languishing.

A noise outside his cell made him glance up, and then a grin broke across his face. There stood his fellow knights of Camelot, informing him of all that had occurred and that they were there for him. Suddenly hope shone within his currently rusty heart. He made a joke about the worst part of being down here was not getting any good drinks, and someone clapped him on the shoulder before sending him on his way. They knew he'd be alright if he was joking around, and they were right. Gwaine felt an excitement growing within them.

They would show that good for nothing traitor and his sorceress! They would have good fortune, and soon Arthur would be ruling the kingdom again! The knights were a powerful force to be reckoned with, especially with Sir Gwaine on their side. Yes, soon all would be set right.

M

They were free! Elyan shivered with happiness. He was cold, he was rather miserable, but he had a warmth inside him that was much better than any blanket. He had a fighting spirit, and that was enough to warm and wake up any man.

No longer need they sit in a cell with no way to fight back. Now they would reclaim the kingdom, together. They could not be cowed down or pushed into silence. No! They would never go back to their cell; instead they would fight, never giving up, not even if the last man had fallen! They were strong together, the knights, and Elyan knew they would take back the kingdom. Morgana had once been kind, but darkness had destroyed her heart, and the knights would give the throne back to the true king of Camelot. Together, the knights and Merlin would stand, and they would win. Together, they were a more mighty team than any force on earth.

M

And soon, the battle was won. Rubble coated the throne room, but warmth coated the hearts of the victors. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for the losing side.

The Lady Morgana stumbled away, her head angry and her heart far colder than it had been before. She stumbled to her knees, the pain of her loss stabbing her in her slowly beating heart, and then suddenly… Suddenly she felt a soft breeze, and her pain lifted. She looked up, and there sat a magnificent little creature- a tiny dragon.

The dragon trilled, a smile on it's tiny face, and a similar smile spread to Morgana. The creature was small, gentle, and yet innocent. Such a creature would be killed, stamped on by Camelot's oh so mighty knights. Her smile turned dark. She yet had fight in her against King Arthur, and perhaps she could use this tiny dragon to bring an end to his tyrannical reign. Yes, she had her weapon, and eventually Camelot would fall. Nothing would ever break her spirit, not even the great Emrys, or the self proclaimed King Arthur. She would win.

MMM

* * *

 **AN:** _Please review!_


End file.
